Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 3/5/17 - 3/11/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *3/5/17 - 6am - What's Opera Doc?/Zoom and Bored/Barbary Coast Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z/Half Fare Hare/Heaven Scent/High and the Flighty/Napoleon Bunny-Part/Rabbitson Crusoe *3/5/17 - 1pm - Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Star Is Bored, A/Stupor Duck/There They Go-Go-Go!/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle *3/6/17 - 6am - Too Hop to Handle/Tree Cornered Tweety/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Sour/Weasel Stop/Yankee Dood It/Dime to Retire/Double or Mutton/Feather Dusted/Guided Muscle/Hare Brush/Heir-Conditioned *3/6/17 - 6pm - All Fowled Up/Red Riding Hoodwinked/This Is a Life/Tweety's Circus/Baby Buggy Bunny/Bell Hoppy *3/7/17 - 6am - Bewitched Bunny/Zoom at the Top/Zoom and Bored/Zipping Along/Zip Zip Hooray!/Zip 'N Snort/You Were Never Duckier/Yolks on You/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Yankee Dood It/Woolen Under Where/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Windblown Hare *3/7/17 - 6pm - Captain Hareblower/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Dog Pounded/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Feline Frame-up *3/8/17 - 6am - Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Sheep Ahoy/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Ant Pasted/Bully for Bugs/Cat's A-Weigh!/Wild Over You/Wild About Hurry/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Who Scent You?/What's Opera Doc?/What's My Lion *3/8/17 - 6pm - Don't Give Up the Sheep/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Forward March Hare/Fowl Weather/Hare Trimmed *3/9/17 - 6am - Upswept Hare/Wild Over You/Zipping Along/14 Carrot Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/Beep, Beep/Bird in a Guilty Cage/What Makes Daffy Duck/Wet Hare/Weasel While You Work/Weasel Stop/Wearing of the Grin/Water Water Every Hare *3/9/17 - 6pm - Cracked Quack/Fool Coverage/Foxy by Proxy/Going! Going! Gosh!/Hare Lift/Hasty Hare *3/10/17 - 6am - Tree For Two/Water Water Every Hare/Who's Kitten Who/Ballot Box Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Bunny Hugged/War and Pieces/Walky Talky Hawky/Up-Standing Sitter/Upswept Hare/Unexpected Pest/Two Gophers from Texas *3/10/17 - 6pm - Canned Feud/Drip-Along Daffy/Fair Haired Hare/French Rarebit/Hare We Go/Leghorn Swoggled *3/11/17 - 6am - Wearing of the Grin/8 Ball Bunny/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Boobs in the Woods/Bunker Hill Bunny/Canary Row/Ducksters/Tweety's S.O.S./Tweety's Circus/Tweet Zoo/Tweetie Pie/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweet Dreams THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *3/6/17 - 12pm - A Chip Off the Old Castle *3/6/17 - 12:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *3/6/17 - 1pm - Bull Running on Empty *3/6/17 - 1:30pm - The Cat Who Knew Too Much *3/7/17 - 12pm - Outback Down Under *3/7/17 - 12:30pm - Something Fishy Around Here *3/7/17 - 1pm - A Ticket to Crime *3/7/17 - 1:30pm - Double Take *3/8/17 - 12pm - B2 or Not B2 *3/8/17 - 12:30pm - It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World *3/8/17 - 1pm - Maltese Canary *3/8/17 - 1:30pm - Go Fig *3/9/17 - 12pm - It Happened One Night Before Christmas *3/9/17 - 12:30pm - Spaced Out/Autumn's Leaving *3/9/17 - 1pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *3/9/17 - 1:30pm - Don't Polka Me/Granny Vanishes *3/10/17 - 12pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *3/10/17 - 12:30pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *3/10/17 - 1pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *3/10/17 - 1:30pm - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *3/11/17 - 12pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *3/11/17 - 12:30pm - Star of Bombay, The/Happy Pranksgiving *3/11/17 - 1pm - Is Paris Stinking/Fangs for the Memories *3/11/17 - 1:30pm - Fair's Fair/Moscow Side Story NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker